


Rendezvous With Death

by NeoDivergent



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abe is a dick, Abraham Lincoln Being An Asshole (Clone High), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is depressed, Author is trans, Cleo is a good friend, Gandhi is a good friend, Himbo JFK (Clone High), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, JFK crying, JFK is depressed, JFK is suicidal, Joan is a Good Friend, Like, M/M, Ponce "Poncey" de León Lives, Ponce is a good friend, References To The JFK Assassination, Sad JFK (Clone High), Slight hints toward Trans!JFK headcanon, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Trans!Van Gogh, Transphobia, Why?, because I said so, full sobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDivergent/pseuds/NeoDivergent
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING HEAVY. STORY HAS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF A LOT OF THINGS, THOSE INCLUDE: Suicidal thoughts, referenced AND described self-harm, described suicide attempt, suicide note. As well as descriptions of his (JFK's) friends finding the note, and being terrified of what he was going to do. As well as transphobia. Please, if those things trigger you, I'd recommend not reading this fic. If you wish to continue, I can't stop you, but please take caution.__________________________________________________________________________________Ponce POV for first chapter. JFK POV for second chapter. JFK is referred to as 'Jack' in both.
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. 'It's okay, Jackie-Boy'

It was a beautiful day, for Exclamation Point standards, at least. A few clouds, a bright blue sky. And the beautiful Autumn colors from the trees as leaves turned from green into beautiful reds, yellows and oranges. And the faint scent of pumpkin pie from people's homes, that somehow drifted his way as he walked to school.

Needless to say, Ponce thought it was a nice day. Well - 

The silence next to him, aside from the whisper of soft wind gusts and the rattle of leaves, made the day a lot duller. It's been a week since Jack was last at school, and two days since he lasted called him. Whatever skip in his step Ponce had before was gone at the mere mention his brain threw up. He was worried, but it isn't the first time Jack didn't appear for a couple days. The lack of contact made him uneased, though. 

He shook off the weird feelings, watching the school building draw closer as he walked. With a sigh and a quick hand through his hair, he prepared himself for the day. 

* * *

He thanked whatever God there was when the bell rang for lunch, stretching back on the desk chair as other classmates started gathering their things and getting out of there. He just slumped back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned from where he was to see it was Cleo, as much as he held a distaste for her, he held back whatever thought spilled into his mind at the look at her face. She seemed worried, not wearing her usual outfit, either. Instead a white sweater, a simple black skirt, and her usual head piece and earrings. Already holding her bag and standing behind him.

"Hey, I was wondering, since you and JFK are so close." She said, seeming to pick at something on the sweater sleeve. He grabbed his bag and stood up, looking at her and nodding for her to continue. 

"How is he? I haven't seen him around at all for like, weeks! And it's starting to worry me, he's never been this distant before." She said, looking at him in hopes of answers. He sighed, managing an emotionless chuckle. 

"Honestly? I haven't heard from him since two days ago, it ain't the first time he's not been at school, but two days without a call from him is a bit weird." He said, starting to walk out of the classroom, hearing the click of Cleo's heels as she walked behind him. 

"Really?" She seemed surprised, by the tone of her voice, at least. "I thought yous did everything together." And she was right, they did. Ever since they first met years ago, when Jack was still figuring himself out, in many departments. Even before he was Jack. 

"We do, but everyone needs their space once in awhile." He said, sniffing a little, as he rounded the corner to the lunch room. Usually he'd sit alone, but Cleo was still following him, and he saw Gandhi and Joan at their own table. "Say, where's ol' Abe? He out as well?" He asked, looking back at Cleo, who seemed. . too surprised when he mentioned it. 

"I don't know, he's usually here with them when I come in, so I don't know where he is." She said, sounding confused, which eased him a little. Where the hell would Abe have gone? The dude isn't really popular, nor noticed a lot, honestly. 

He walked over to Gandhi and Joan, smiling a little and shrugging a shoulder in 'Hello' as his hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets. Jack always liked his leather jacket, he'd trade his sweater for it often whenever they hung out. 

"Ponce, my man!" Gandhi yelled, to which Ponce grimaced, only a little. "How are ya'? I saw you out when you were walkin' here." He said, adjusting his glasses suddenly and seeming to tone down. "I uh, didn't see JFK with you, he still out of commission?" 

He chewed the inside of his cheek a bit, setting his bag down and scooting past Gandhi to sit next to the wall. "Yep." He mumbled, before fishing the picture he had of them in his jacket out. Holding it out and looking at it for awhile. A black and white polaroid, Jack with his arm slung around his shoulders and his arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack's scribbled writing on the bottom 'Bestest Friends 4 Life!' with stars and little hearts around it. He chuckled silently, cracking a small smile as he looked at it. The bracelets Jack wore only slightly visible. 

He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over he saw Gandhi looking at him with a look of sympathy. "We all miss him, man, don't worry." He said, chuckling a bit as he seemed to remember something. "Even if the dude beat me up a lot, he was fun to hang around." He smiled a bit more, putting the picture back in his jacket. "Jack's got the effect on people." He said, looking at Joan, who seemed lost in thought or something. "Hey, you good there, Joan? You seem lost." He asked, watching her snap back into reality. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, jus'. . thinkin'." She said, resting her chin on her propped up arm. He stared, before mimicking her movement. "What ya' thinkin' about?" He asked, managing to crack a smile from her. "Just stuff. Like, JFK." She said, seeming lost and switching between present and lost in thought. "Aren't we all." He said, managing a dry chuckle as he looked at a stain on the table. 

He looked over at Gandhi, who seemed to be chewing on his thumb nail, and also thinking about something. "You thinkin' too, Gandhi?" He asked, looking at him and trying to see if he could guess. Well, he could, it was most likely something about Jack. Gandhi then turned and looked at Ponce, seeming puzzled. "Hey. ." He started, drawing his attention in. 

He nodded, allowing him to go on. "Last we saw of JFK, did he seem upset or anything?" He said, huh. He wasn't expecting that one. Was Jack upset when he left that day? "I dunno, I saw him in the morning for his football practice, but then lost him during lunch." He said, before looking at Cleo, who seemed wide eyed. "Cleo? You alright?" 

He watched her flinch and seem to open her mouth for a moment. "Cleo?" He tried again, watching her reel herself in and seem to bite her thumb a bit too. "I. . think he was." What? "What do you mean?" 

He was listening now, was Jack upset that day? Why didn't he tell him? "JFK. Abe. . God-" She said, before seeming to mentally slap herself. "Abe told me some people in the locker room were fighting with JFK." She said, and- oh. Oh, no. Dear God, don't let it be what he thinks. "Go on." He pressed, clenching his teeth together in his closed mouth. "Abe just darted out with his bag and wouldn't pay enough attention to give me an answer. All I got was JFK, secret, out. from what I pieced together." She said, before looking back at him and seeming to stare. "Ponce?" He heard her say, hands clenched into fists on the table and going white-knuckled. "Ponce, are you alright?" 

It was then, that a voice came over the intercom in the lunch room. "HEELLOOO, CLONE HIGH." Fucking Caesar. It was Caesar. He jolted into a standing position, staring up at the speaker. "Fuck." He mumbled, knowing his heart was starting to race. Caesar chuckled over the intercom. "Boy, do I got a secret for you to hear!" He didn't listen, he hopped onto the table before jumping down, not grabbing his bag or listening to his friends call out to him. He sprinted out of the lunch room and into the hall, skidding into the lockers as he did so, then going full speed to the radio station the school had. He wouldn't have his friend be forcefully outed to the whole school. 

"JULIUS." He shouted, hearing his own voice echo back through the intercom as he grew closer. "Uhh, sorry folks, seems we may have a problem here." He heard Caesar say, before he burst into the room, hearing the door slam in real time and over the speaker. "Get off. The fucking. Intercom." He said, voice deep and sounding pissed. He watched Caesar look back at the microphone before scooting the chair he was on away from it. "Good." He said, before walking over to the microphone, and unplugging it before he continued. "What the fuck. Are you doing." 

Caesar seemed confused, looking at Ponce, a bit afraid. "What are you doing? I was just going to inform the school of the fight Jackie lost." He said, sounding so innocent, but there was a hint of something underneath. "And why is that important?" He urged for Caesar to continue, before going and leaning against the desk, looking calm and cool, even though he was close to strangling him. Caesar, however, seemed thrilled, making an 'Ah!' with his mouth before chuckling. "Me and a couple others got onto Jackie's back about why he never took his shirt off in the locker room. Then when we got it off for him, we saw he, was a she! She had her tits compressed and tried to fool everyone!" He couldn't stop himself if he tried, before he knew it, he'd thrown his arm back before hitting Caesar right between his eyes. "STOP CALLING HIM A FUCKING SHE." He shouted, grabbing Caesar by the shirt and holding him up. Watching the blood seep from Caesar's nose. "He's not a girl, he's not a fraud, and he's Most CERTAINLY a real man." He said, nearly spitting in Abe's face. "I never even hung around you a lot, Caesar. But you've cemented yourself as the most fucked up person I've ever met." He spit, before throwing Caesar to the ground. 

He clenched his teeth, the disgust as he stared at Caesar visible. "Looking to ruin Jack's life for some fucking popularity? Because he's liked more then you?" He said, disgust on his face as he looked down at Caesar, feeling taller for once. "You learned something about him via force and decide to tell the whole school? Even when he clearly was afraid, and exposed?" He said, before tilting his head a bit. "You made him upset. He probably pleaded with you to not tell anyone the day he walked out, huh? And yet, here you are."

He knew Caesar was scared of him now. "What did he say." He demanded, basically. Watching Caesar hold his nose and look at him. "What?" "What. Did. He. Say." He knew his stare was dark. "I-I don't know! Something like, "Don't say anything! Please! I can't handle that! Er I won't live after that!" Shit like that!" Caesar all but yelled at him, but he'd tuned him out. "Oh no. ." He mumbled, before started to walk back, then turning around fully and darting out the door, his heart pounding in his chest as his boots stomped against the tile floor of the hall. "GUYS." He shouted, wheezing by the time he found them. "We need to go. Now." He said, staring at Gandhi, Joan and Cleo like his life depended on it. Only it wasn't his. 

Joan looked at him, seeing his busted hand and the bit of blood on his shirt from Caesar's nose. "What happened?" She asked, seeming worried, but covered it with a chuckle. "Stuff, please, just follow me, this is for Jack's sake, here." He pleaded, voice shaking ever so slightly. To which worried Gandhi, and Cleo. "O-Okay, man. Lead the way." He heard Gandhi say. But he'd already taken off down the hall, bursting through the school's front doors and nearly tumbling down the concrete steps. Hearing 'Wait up!'s and 'Slow down's!' from behind him, but he was already gone, running the couple miles to Jack's house, slowing only slightly to not see Jack's dads' car in the driveway. He pounded on the front door. "Jackie-boy! It's me!" He shouted, hearing the click of heels behind him as the others came to a stop. "Ponce, what's going o-"

He cut Joan off when he saw a note taped to the inside of the living room window. Squinting he could just make out the words scribbled on it. 'Hey, it's JFK. Don't bother with knocking, or shouting or anything. My life's already ruined, so there ain't any need for me around school, or anywhere. So like, the real JFK, I'm gonna blow my brains out! And not the good kind of blow either. To whoever is reading this, tell Poncey I'm sorry. Really. I didn't wanna burden him and look what's happened anyways.' He held a hand over his mouth, knowing he had tears in his eyes, but he pushed back to the door. "JACK OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I'M BREAKING IT IN." He shouted, hearing Cleo gasp, she probably just read the note. He didn't wait to listen, he stepped back, before aiming his boot to the door knob. Slamming it down and watching the door swing open the wrong way. He heard something fall upstairs, there. He sprinted to the stairs, stumbling up them as he heard the others follow him. 

He instantly noticed the closet, where they kept the gun safe, was open. And the safe was unlocked too. Fuck, Jack hated guns, and to think of him Holding one- 

He got to Jack's room, knocking on the door and seeing it creak open, unlocked. Oh god. He opened the door, to see Jack sitting on his bed, the gun to his head, and then looking at him. He flinched, oh god- He leapt forward, pulling Jack's hand away from his head as he jerked the trigger. A gunshot booming and making his ears ring, he looked at Jack, who looked terrified and shaking from where he was holding him. A second later, Gandhi, Cleo and Joan ran into the room. An 'Oh my god' came from someone as another gasped. He gently took the gun from Jack, who was shaking and whimpering. He looked like shit, his hair was messy and unkept. He was only wearing a dirty shirt, most likely his binder, and a dirty pair of shorts. He looked like he hadn't slept either, the bags under his eyes worse then normal. He noticed the scars littering Jack's arms, small, but there. He gave a small smile. "Hey, Jackie-Boy." He whispered, placing the gun on the floor, before pulling Jack into a hug. 

He held him tightly, feeling his breath hitch before a sob rang through the room. He felt Jack wrap his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Hearing him mumble out blubbered words, seemingly apologies and curses. "Shh, it's okay, Jack. You're okay, you're okay." He mumbled, before planting a kiss on the side of Jack's head. He knew the other's were staring, but then he felt a second pair of arms around him. "Yeah, you're alright, JFK. We're all here for you." He heard Gandhi say, his voice sounded nasally. Then he felt another pair of arms around him. "We're always gonna be here for you, JFK." Joan. He smiled, squeezing Jack tighter as he felt him shaking still. Then he felt another pair of arms, and he could guess who's they were. "Oh, JFK. It's alright, honey. Let it out, it's all okay." He heard Cleo say, before he adjusted himself and pulled Jack down and into his lap. Holding him and letting everyone hug each other too. They were all crying now. "We're all here for you, Jackie-Boy." He said, speaking into Jack's hair, and rocking him as he sobbed, clinging onto him. 

He let his own tears fall onto Jack's hair, closing his eyes and refusing to think of what would've happened if he didn't grab Jack's wrist in time. 

* * *

It was a beautiful day, once again for Exclamation Point standards, at least. There was a soft layer of snow over the ground and trees, and the air was cool and only colder as the wind puffed by. The shimmer of the fresh snow, and soft, grey clouds looming in the sky, was beautiful. 

But, it was still missing something. .

"Ponce-o, wait up!" He turned around, Jack running up from behind him, wearing his red sweater and his hair nearly cemented in a his signature style with a shit ton of hair spray. He noticed a blue and white striped scarf trailing behind a bit from around his neck. "Took ya' long enough, Jack." He joked, chuckling a bit as he finally caught up with him. "Jeez, well I, er uh, didn't choose to stand out in the cold while, uh, waitin'!" He heard Jack say, the smile audible in his voice. He held his hand out, which Jack accepted, lacing their fingers together. "You got your bag, right?" He asked, watching Jack bounce the bag on his back a bit with a smile. "Yep, ain't forgettin' it this time, Poncey!" He said, proudly, like it hasn't happened before. He chuckled, looking at Jack. "God, you're adorable." 

He only laughed more at the blush and noise Jack made as they walked into the school. Joining Gandhi, Joan and Cleo, newly single, but Abe was still looming around. He seemed a bit distant, he never told them why he wasn't at school that day.

He smiled, looking at Jack, watching him smile and laugh, and then look at him. His eyes unlike the real JFK's, a swirling brown instead of blue-ish green. And his hair a bit darker and the tiniest bit curly in parts. He knew Jack didn't like that he was different. But he made different work, and beautifully too. 

He leaned closer and planted a kiss on Jack's lips, smiling the whole time, feeling Jack lean in, too. He held a hand to Jack's cheek, feeling the warm blush that was on his face, and feeling the small smile Jack had too. He pulled back, still holding Jack's cheek, looking at him blush and stare at him. "What was that for, Poncey?" He heard Jack ask, small and with a smile. 

"Nothin', just to say I love you." He said, looking at Jack and holding one of his hands now. He watched Jack get a bit teary, before quickly wiping his eyes with his free hand. "I er uh, . . love you too, Ponce-o." He heard Jack mumble, the blush and small smile making his heart swell, as well as the 'awe's from the little group. 

He knew it'd take a lot for Jack to learn to love himself more, and accept he wouldn't be JFK v.2. But he'd be here for him every step of the way, no matter what.

FIN.


	2. 'Poncey!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 takes place after first chapter! After JFK's attempt, and after the shit with Abe. This will be in JFK's POV. 
> 
> Kind of a filler, but I like it so  
> ________________________________________  
> JFK will be referred to as 'Jack'.

*JFK POV.*

He rocked a little from side to side, holding his backpack straps and watching cars drive down the road. God, it was a busy day today, wasn't it? There has never been this many cars before. 

Finally, the stoplight kicked on and the cars halted, giving him enough time to run across the crosswalk and get to The Grassy Knoll. Ponce was still working, and it was lunch time at school, so that gave him some time to see his boyfriend. Would he be Ponce's boyfriend? Did Ponce consider them boyfriends? He felt his brain starting to overload with the questions. If Ponce liked to kiss him, and he liked to kiss Ponce, that makes them boyfriends, right? 

He then noticed Ponce outside the restaurant, sitting on one of those umbrella tables smoking a cigarette. He smiled, before running across the parking lot, feeling his backpack smack him in the back as he did. "Ponce-o!" He called out, nearly stumbling into a trash can in his energetic frenzy. "Poncey, hey!" He said, finally stopping in front of Ponce, who seemed to be holding in a chuckle as he looked at him. 

"Jeez, Jack. Did you run all the way here just to see me?" He heard Ponce ask, he could almost feel his face cramping from the smile he had. "Well, yeah! School's uh, out for lunch, so I came to uh, see you!" He said, before hopping onto the table with him, scooting close. "It's er, a bit chilly out here, isn't it?" He asked, he only had grabbed his backpack on the way out of school, completely forgetting his jacket in his locker. "We can head in, Jack. You don't gotta ask permission." He heard Ponce say, seeing him look at him as he took a drag from the cigarette. He smiled, popping his collar up to cover his neck a bit, a gust of wind giving him a chill. 

"I know that, I jus'. . didn't know if uh, your boss knows. A- er, about us." He mumbled, chewing his cheek a little and picking at the painted wood of the table. "I uh, just wanted to know, before we walked in. Since, you know. ." He mumbled, the last part nearly a whisper. The situation with Caesar left him a bit shaken, obviously the. . Other situation as well. He unknowingly scooted right up against Ponce, seeking warmth but also physical contact. He'd never admit it, but he liked being held, and comforted. Ponce was one of the only ones who knew. "I-It's uh, dumb but-" 

"It ain't dumb, Jack." He heard Ponce say, the sudden voice other then his own making him jump a little. "You went through somethin' traumatic. You have a right to be uneased by stuff." He listened to Ponce as he spoke, watching the ash from the cigarette float down to the concrete below. He knew Ponce was right, he always was. He sniffed, smelling the smoke as Ponce puffed out a ring. "Can you do the dragon thing, Poncey?" He asked, looking at Ponce from where he leaned against him. He knew Ponce saw whatever emotion he had in his eyes then, as he gave a soft smile and sucked in another drag of smoke, before making it puff out his nose, like a dragon. 

He smiled, watching intently as the smoke slowly disappeared. "Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked, tilting his head a little as he held the smile. He watched Ponce chuckle, tapping out the cigarette before dropping it to the ground. "Maybe at some point, Jack. But not now, let's get inside." He listened to Ponce say, groaning a little as he watched Ponce step out the cigarette. "Fiinee, but uh, you're lucky I'm cold!" He said, watching Ponce walk toward the doors. "Cause' someone didn't bring their jacket!" He blushed a bit out of embarrassment, before following Ponce into the building. 

It was empty, pretty much, at least. Only a few people in booths at the far back. "Er, busy day?" He joked, instantly walking to a stool at the front of the counter, smiling when Ponce rounded the counter. "Hardly, no one's been in here for awhile. They've been in here since this morning, but I think it's just for the free internet." He stifled a chuckle, looking at Ponce. "Maybe the internet was a uh, bad idea?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Yeah, maybe you were right." He heard Ponce say, which brought a smile to his face. "Me? Right? My er, god, is it a full blue moon outside?" He said, bringing a hand dramatically to his chest. "I can't uh, believe it." He said, sarcastically, biting his tongue a little at the laugh he got out of Ponce. 

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna wipe that cockiness right outta you." He heard Ponce say, which made him only smile wider. "I'd uh, like to see you try, Ponce-o!" He said, before feeling a hand ruffle his hair, making a yelp escape him. He looked up at Ponce, who stretched over the counter just to toy with him. He blushed, feeling Ponce brush through his hair with his fingers before hair fell into his eyes a little. "Hey! You uh, don't see me messin' with your hair!" He basically squeaked, which caused Ponce to look at him before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Jackie-Boy, did you squeak?" He blushed darker, trying to fix to hair back into it's block of style. "N-No! I er uh, didn't squeak!" He said, voice tiny and high. "My god, you did!" Ponce said, giggling and seeming to enjoy his suffering. 

He huffed, face feeling red hot as a strand of hair fell into eyes. He watched Ponce stop giggling eventually, reaching over to brush the strand up and into the rest. He smiled, blushing still. "When uh, do you get off work?" He asked, leaning into Ponce's hand on his cheek, feeling it brush his cheek bone. "After 3, boss gave me the rest of the week off then so I could relax for awhile." He heard Ponce say, he smiled, knowing relaxing meant they could spend time together, fully. "And uh, by relaxing, you mean cuddling?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it nonetheless. "Yes, Jack. It means cuddling." He watched Ponce smile, making him smile more. 

They were already leaning in when someone cleared their throat behind him. He jumped, falling out of whatever trance he fell in as he turned around. It was Cleo. "Jeez, Cleo, can't uh, ya' see we were havin' a moment!" He said, blushing and almost pouting. He only blushed further at the chuckle she did. "Sorry, JFK. Lunch is nearly over, so I figured I'd get you before you were late, again." She said, smirking a bit. He looked at Ponce, who's got his arms crossed suddenly and looking at him. Shit. "Again?" He heard him repeat. "I er uh, sometimes. . lose track of time. And I uh. . like spending time with you?" He tried, hoping the blush on his face gave him an added bonus. He smiled, watching Ponce falter under his gaze, nice. "Dammit, Jack. You make it hard to be stern with you." He heard Ponce say, he smiled, an accidental giggle leaving him. 

"Seriously though, get back to school before someone catches you here." He groaned. "Fiineee!" 

* * *

School sucked. He finished whatever he was supposed to write ten minutes ago and now he has to wait for everyone else to be done. Great. He glanced at the clock, seeing it say 2:35. Just a couple more minutes before Ponce gets off work. Which is weird, since he was supposed to do homework and school shit too, so when did he have time? He'll have to ask him later. He looked down the empty scrap paper he had still, started to scribble doodles onto the paper. Him and Ponce, him bashing Caesar over the head with a bat like in cartoons- You know, normal stuff. He scribbled on the paper until there wasn't enough space anymore. He looked at the doodle he did in the corner, a drawing of him and Ponce, holding hands and wearing a shared scarf around their necks, kissing under a mistletoe. He smiled, before gently tearing the drawing out and slipping it into his pants' pocket. 

The bell rang, finally! He shot up from his chair, scooping his bag up and practically running to the door, stopping to look at the clock. 2:58! He smiled, before pushing the door open and running down the hall. His shoes squeaking as he nearly slipped while turning corners. He just made it through the front doors as Ponce pulled up on his motorcycle. He quickly walked down the steps and then ran through the lot. Watching Ponce take his helmet off just in time for him to give him a kiss. He threw his arms over Ponce's shoulders, smiling as he felt Ponce's gloved hands hold his face. He pouted when Ponce pulled back, making a whine-like noise out of protest, only pouting more as Ponce chuckled. "We can continue the kissing once we get to one of our houses, Jack." He listened, nodding, but still holding the pout. Until Ponce handed him the spare helmet, he slipped it on, before going and sitting on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Ponce's middle. 

"My uh, dads are out of town, you can. . come to mine?" He said, resting his head on Ponce's shoulder as he started the bike. "We can do that, Jackie-Boy." Ponce said, the visor of his helmet up, letting him see the smile he had. He couldn't help but smile back. He watched Ponce flip his visor down, taking the hint to flip his own down as well. Then he started to drive, the bike springing to life as they swung around the lot to get out. He was still unused to the movements of motorcycling, despite having literally rode with Ponce many times. He tightened his hold on Ponce's waist, keeping his arms locked around him, and his face tucked close as well. 

When they hit a stoplight, he smiled when he felt Ponce's hand hold his own, brushing his knuckles with his gloved thumb and holding it until they started moving again. 

* * *

It wasn't even twenty minutes when they reached his house. He watched Ponce expertly pull into the driveway of his house, and then turn the bike off. "Alright, Jack. You can let go now." He heard Ponce say, he smirked, feeling him remove his helmet, and then his own. "Nah, I'm uh, kinda comfy here." He said, feeling Ponce sigh, and then go to step off the bike, him following with his arms still around his waist. "You're gonna have to let go, Jack." He shook his head, looking at Ponce. "Nope! You're uh, stuck with me!" He said, smiling and swaying them back and forth a bit. 

He then yelped when he felt himself get pulled off the ground. No one's done that before. He looked, seeing Ponce smirking. "P-Ponce! Put me down!" He stuttered, blushing and then realizing he was being held bridal style. "Nah, It's kinda comfy." He heard Ponce say, a near repeat of what he said. He huffed again, blushing and feeling Ponce walk to the front door. "Care to unlock, my sweet prince?" Ponce said, he mumbled stuff under his breath as he got his keys and unlocked the door, still in Ponce's arms. Which was weird, still. 

He finally got put down on the couch, still blushing and crossing his arms. He looked at Ponce, unable to hold the pout as he watched him shrug his jacket off, and then take off his boots. "What uh, are you doin', Ponce?" He asked, staring a little, watching. "Hm? Oh, just getting comfortable, you should too, if we're cuddling." He listened, a lightbulb going off in his head. Right! The cuddles! He sprung from the couch, going and pulling his red sweater from over his head and placing it on the back of the couch. He unbuttoned his white shirt, taking it off and then pausing with his binder. "Hey uh, Ponce? C-. . Can you er, turn around please?" He asked, voice tiny. He hated his anxiety with this. Ponce was his boyfriend, he wouldn't judge. "Sure thing, Jack." He heard, then the shuffle of fabric rustling. 

He quickly took off his binder, not looking down and then grabbing his sweater again, slipping it on. "You're good." He said, turning around to see Ponce with his head covered by his jacket. He giggled a bit, watching him pop his head out and put the jacket back on the coat rack. He rolled his eyes a bit, before turning around again to remove his pants, slipping them off and kicking them somewhere before going and sitting on the couch, his boxers just a blue pair. "Do you have blankets, anywhere?" He heard Ponce ask, he thought for a moment. "Uhh, yeah, in my room. Just uh, get those." He said, crossing his legs on the couch, watching Ponce nod and then go off to find the blankets. 

He sat there, lost in his own head for a moment, before seeing Ponce return, a nice fluffy blanket in hand, and now in his boxers too, them being red with stripes. "Here we are, you got netflix?" Ponce asked, sitting next to him on the couch and then wrapping the blanket around them. He rested his head on his shoulder again, cuddling close and nodding. "Mhm, who uh, doesn't have netflix?" He asked, smiling and chuckling a bit when he heard Ponce chuckle. 

They sat that way for awhile, watching movies and T.V shows on Netflix until he found himself getting tired. Which he forgot to voice, as he stayed on Ponce, who moved to lay to get them both more comfortable. His head tucked under his chin, listening to his breathing, the sound of the T.V sounding distant as he fell asleep, cuddled on top of Ponce, who seemed to have fallen asleep too. 

* * *

It would be awhile before either woke up, Jack sleeping on Ponce, both cuddled in the fluffy blanket. 

FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAANNN, take this, cute shit. 
> 
> I've finally updated a fic properly. 
> 
> Happy New Year, btw!! BE G O N E, 2020


	3. 'Sunset Tides'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of chapter is depressing and kinda fucked up, but it gets better, I swear.
> 
> Clonefather JFK is a good dad supremacy, also Trans!Van Gogh supremacy  
> \--------------------  
> JFK referred too as 'Jack'.

*JFK.POV*

He groaned, feeling wind gusted over him. What. He opened his eyes, he was outside. A grey clouded sky above him. He sat up, hearing his joints pop as if he hadn't moved in awhile, drawing a wince from him. He looked around, nothing aside from the trees surrounding him and the grass that he sat in, except. .

The grave. Not just any grave. _Ponce's_ grave. 

He stood up, staring at it like it just insulted him. And in a way it did. "What the hell?" He heard himself say, he knew his voice sounded tiny. He scoffed. "The fuck, guys? You uh, think this is funny?" He shouted, swallowing the lump that started forming in his throat. He expected to see someone pop out from somewhere, say 'Haha, got you!' and then call it a day. He walked a bit backwards from the grave, staring at it and biting his cheek. Before he nearly tripped over something. He turned, seeing another grave, only this one reading 'Joan Of Arc.' He knew he went pale as his blood ran cold. 

He forced a chuckle. "C-Come on, guys. This uh, isn't funny!" He said, closing his eyes as the wind rushed past him, making them sting at the sudden cold air. He walked backwards a bit more, before actually tripping on something, falling back with a thud and an 'Ouf', before hearing a crack as well. "Watch it." He heard, before turning, and wishing he hadn't. He stared face to face with a rotten version of Abe, who's cheek was torn into, revealing stained teeth and maggots crawling around. And who shared the same head wound as the real Abe Lincoln. He screamed, scrambling to his feet and brushing himself off. "What the fuck!" He shouted, staring as the zombified Abe crawled out of the ground, looking horribly decayed. 

He held a hand over his mouth, before watching 'Abe' walk toward him. He turned around and bolted the other direction, his heart hammering in his chest. What the fuck was happening. He ran until his legs stumbled and gave out, making him tumble into the grass and roll for a moment before he took in a breath. He opened his eyes, looking at the sky, which was a swirling grey infinite. He whimpered, before dragging himself to his feet again, stumbling around the trees and seemingly following graves. He just ran, hearing Abe's gargled voice behind him as he did. 

He ran until he realized he couldn't hear Abe anymore. And when he didn't know where he was. He looked around, only seeing the trees and a statue in the distance. He walked toward the statue, the wind whipping around him and making the leaves fly around. He panted, shaking as the wind grew colder, now able to see his breath. He got to the statue, knowing it to be his clonefather. Standing tall and proud, a smile on his face. Seemingly mocking him. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold despite his sweater and chinos. "W-What? You t-t-think this is uh, f-funny?" He asked the statue, scowling and shivering, his teeth chattering as snow seemed to surround him. 

"No." He heard, making him whip around, standing face to face with his clonefather now. Staring at the hole on the side of his head and the blood that stained the holes on his suit. "No, I do not." He heard the real JFK say. His clonedad say? What would he be? 

He stared, gulping as he took in the exploded skull of the other and the way his hair was matted up in blood and brain. It made his stomach churn. He looked behind his clonefather and watched rotten and decayed versions of his friends stumble through the woods and toward him, he was starting to panic now. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back at his clonefather, he saw a sympathetic look in his eyes. He listened to the screams and gargled calls of his name as tears started welling in his eyes and he started hyperventilating. He held himself tighter, before feeling himself be pulled into a hug by his clonefather, he shut his eyes tight, wrapping his arms around him tightly as the tears seeped over as the screams grew closer and closer, a sob getting pulled from him as he expected his own death. 

Only. . It got quiet. He shook, slowly opening his eyes to see what happened. They weren't in a forest anymore, the only thing staring back at him being the yellow sand of a beach and the sound of seagulls and tides drawing in and out. He slowly let go of his clonefather, looking at him again. He didn't have the wounds that killed him anymore, looking. . Normal. And alive. "W-What-" He tried, his voice hoarse and cracked. "As I said. I do not like seeing you like this." He heard him say, still having a hand on his shoulder, before leading him down the beach. "Why a-are you uh, h-here?" He asked, sniffling as he wiped his nose and face. Why was any of this happening? And why was he still shaking? He heard his clonefather chuckle. "What? I can't visit my clone son, to make sure he's alright?" He listened to him, watching the water seep in and out, a sunset on the horizon. 

"W-Why now? Why here? W-Why were my uh, f-friends dead and trying to er, g-get me?" He asked, near pleading by the end, shaking where he stood next to his clonefather. He wanted answers. Why was Ponce's grave the first he saw? Was he dead? Was Ponce dead? He watched his clonefather take off his suit jacket before placing it on the ground and sitting down. He sat down too, looking at him. "Firstly, Ponce is fine. What this was, was a horrible nightmare. Which is why you saw me like you did at first." He heard him explain. A nightmare? He was sleeping? But why did everything feel so real? He nodded, before slipping his sweater off and placing it next to him, rolling his dress shirt sleeves up, and running a hand over his chest, yep. Still wearing a binder. 

"I-I'm uh, asleep?" He asked, looking at his clonefather and feeling a gentle breeze this time. "Yep. This is just a dream, now at least. You're still asleep with Ponce on your couch." He listened, nodding a bit. Ponce was okay. They both were. "Tell me, though. You don't wear that longer then eight hours, do you?" He heard, watching his clonefather point to his chest. He opened and closed his mouth, hearing his clonefather sigh. "Son, you can't do that. You'll hurt yo-" "I know that!" He snapped, shaking as he dug his hands into the sand. "I know that, believe me, I do. But it's the only thing that makes me more-. . More You!" He shouted, closing his eyes and not daring to look at his clonefather. "I wasn't, uh, cloned right. I don't have your eye color, o-or hair color, or-or body. I know that! I er, k-know I'm messed up. I'm trying to uh, live u-up to you, and it's hard. I can't be you." He shouted, until his throat started hurting. A new set of tears on his face as he unclenched his fists, sand sticking to his palms. 

"No one is perfect, son. And I would hope you're not me, even if you are a clone." He heard, feeling a hand rub his back. "You're your own person. You're growing up in a different time then I did, and have new experiences. And it's good you're different. The cloning process isn't foolproof, and frankly, I like your hair and eye color more then mine." He listened, feeling his clonefather ruffle his hand through his hair, managing a small smile. "Ponce looks a lot like his uh, clonefather though." He said, looking at his clonefather finally. He got his clonefather to chuckle. "Have you seen the original Ponce?" He listened, shaking his head a bit. Was Ponce really that different from his clonefather? He sniffled, watching his clonefather hand him a tissue, which he gladly took. 

"How uh- How do I wake up?" He asked, wiping his nose and looking at his clonefather. He watched him look out at the horizon, the sun slowly setting, adding a beautiful shine to the sea. "You can whenever you like." He heard, folding the tissue and putting it in his pocket. He looked at his clonefather again, before pulling him into a hug again, burying his face into his shoulder, and enjoying the presence of a father figure. Well, a biological one, he guesses. Wally and Carl were good dads, too. But it still felt different. 

He felt his clonefather wrap his arms around him, squeezing him a bit and rubbing his back. "Will uh, you be here if I need you?" He asked, knowing his voice was tiny and nasally. He listened to the tide and the seagulls. He liked this place. "I'll always be here for you, son." 

* * *

He groaned, a light shining in his eyes. He rubbed them, feeling the cord from his bracelet make his face itch. He heard a chuckle, looking down he realized he was on top of Ponce, with a blanket around him. And Ponce was awake, and smiling at him. He blushed. "Did you sleep well, Jack?" He heard Ponce ask, the simple question drawing back the weird dream he had, the first part was fucking awful. But. . "Yeah. ." He mumbled, smiling a bit, the talk with his clonedad brought some comfort for him. "Did uh, you sleep well, Poncey?" He asked, shifting and looking at him now, feeling him brush his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I slept pretty good. Netflix shut off, though." He heard him say, humming a bit as he let him play with his hair. 

"We should get up though, we're gonna be late for school." He groaned, burying his face in the crook of Ponce's neck. He heard and felt Ponce chuckle. "Come on, I'll pick you up again, Jackie-Boy." He heard Ponce say. He didn't wanna get up, and go to school. He groaned, twisting himself around Ponce more. And then Ponce was shifting and going to sit up, making him yelp and have to hold on tighter. He felt like a koala. "Alright uh, I'll get up!" He said, his face still buried in Ponce's neck, a blush heating up his cheeks. 

"There we go, now let's get ready." He listened to Ponce as he spoke, groaning still as he was forced to move to get to school on time. Great. 

* * *

It was a crowded day. People were flooded in the halls, some looking in their lockers, some shoving others into lockers, and some just standing in _Front_ of the lockers. Normally he'd take part in shoving another classmate into a locker, but he didn't feel up to it today. He swerved through the sea of classmates, getting to the school's gym. Literally no one was in there when they didn't need to be, their gym teacher may be creepy, but it was a quiet place. He shrugged his jacket off, placing it on the bottom bench of the stand. He huffed out a breath as he slipped his sweater off, throwing it to the same spot before rolling up his shirt sleeves. He grabbed one of the basketballs from the container and then stood back in front of the net. He aimed a shot, before throwing it, watching it fly through the air before swirling the rim. And falling off. 

"Jeez, Kennedy. You always make the first hoop." He heard, making him turn around as he got the ball. Joan was standing in the doorway to the gym, a small smirk on her face as she looked at him. "Haha, very funny, Joan." He said, sauntering back with the ball, before trying to make a show by throwing the ball backwards, hoping to get it in the basket. It missed by a mile, bouncing off the back wall and rolling back, he grimaced. "Right, seriously though. What's got you off your game?" She asked, before he watched her walk toward him. "Nothin', Joan. Just had a weird dream." 

He grabbed the ball again, throwing it back in the container. "Really? A dream's got you this bad?" She asked, a chuckle coming from her. He walked over to the benches, sitting down next to his stuff, watching her walk over and sit next to him. "Yes, it uh, was a weird dream." He said, getting a bit pressed that she thought this was a big issue. "Did Ponce do something?" He looked at her, looking shocked that she'd even ask that. "What uh, would that mean, Joan?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. How would she even suspect Ponce to do anything to him? 

"Sorry, was just looking out for you." She said, he watched her raise her hands in peace. He sighed, dropping the defense and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm uh, sorry." He mumbled, looking at her and chewing on his lip. "I uh- I had a dream, and. . You were all, er, zombies, and uh, trying to get me." He said, fiddling with his thumbs and looking down at his shoes. "A-And it all felt real. All of you uh, had the wounds your cloneparents died from, and the Smell, Joan." He said, feeling his stomach flip at the mention. "And uh, then I kinda had a conversation with my er, clonefather? After he saved me from, uh, the zombie-yous? I-I dunno, it's uh, all stupid." He said, running his hands through his hair. 

"Jeez. That's. . Something, Kennedy." He heard her say, he gave a dry chuckle, resting his head on his hand. "I know." He said, scratching his chin a bit as he thought. Why did he have that fucked up dream? "Did you tell Ponce about it?" She asked, and he really didn't know why he didn't tell him. "No, I uh, didn't think too. We were in a bit of a rush to uh, get to school on time." He said, picking at a spot on his pant leg. "We, Kennedy?" She said, switching subjects, and completely twisting his word. He blushed, now spotting her intentions. "N- We uh, didn't do anything! We were just uh, watching Netflix together, and kinda fell asleep." He defended, and even though it was true, she didn't seem to believe it. 

"It's alright, Kennedy. I don't care what yous do together." She said, causing him even more pain. "Was he good? Not even Cleo managed to score him." He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Shut up." He bit out, muffled by his hands. He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Come on, you can't just do it with Ponce and not tell me about it." He stood up, blushing and gathering his things, slipping his sweater back on. "Bye, not uh, talking about this." He said, hearing her fall into a fit of laughter as he walked out. "Nice talking with you too, Kennedy." He heard, managing a back hand wave as he walked out of the gym. 

God, she's gonna tell everyone Pone and him slept together. Great. 

* * *

The school day couldn't have dragged on longer. He'd seen Caesar around the halls a couple of times, and that alone made his day bad. And the fact Ponce had been a fucking mythical creature, he couldn't find him anywhere. Gandhi was too energetic for him today, and Cleo was still flirty with him. Joan was still herself around him, and he liked that. He'd come out to her first, and she took it well, since nothing really changed. Abe finally spoke to him, apologizing and babbling about the locker room incident, and how he wished he helped a bit better. It was a start, he guessed. He smiled a bit, walking around the grounds of the school. Before seeing Van Gogh up ahead, seemingly painting. 

He may be an ass to him most of the time, but he wasn't gonna startle him and ruin his painting. He snapped his fingers a bit, getting Van's attention first. "Hey, Shortstack." He said, walking up to him and watching him roll his eyes. He smiled. "What uh, chu' paintin'?" He asked, setting his backpack down and leaning down to look at the painting. It was unfinished, but the sketch seemed to be two figures on a hill, embracing in a sunset. 

"Just painting." He heard Van say, going back to the painting. He saw an abandoned stool, going and taking it so he could sit down. "Just paintin'? There's uh, gotta be something else, Pocketsized." He said, watching him paint, finding it kinda relaxing. "Not everything needs a reason, Kennedy." Van said, he watched him stroke the brush across the canvas, the paint following in a burst of color. Huh. Maybe he'll try painting in art class next time. He hummed, resting his head on his hand as he watched Van paint, almost mesmerized by it. 

It wasn't until he heard someone snap their fingers at him did he realize he zoned out. "Kennedy, hey, earth to jock." He heard, Van waving a hand in his face. "What?" He said, shaking his head and getting himself grounded. "I was saying, why are you out here? I thought you only went outside for like, football and running." He heard Van say, turning back to his canvas. "Oh, uh, nah. It was jus' very hectic in there, and I can't find Ponce, he's like the fuckin' Bigfoot today, I swear!" He said, expressing with his hands a bit. He heard Van chuckle. "And uh, Caesar was in there, too. And he's just. . very hard to hang around right now." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. That got Van to turn around.

"What did Caesar do that got to you that much? Last I heard you were like, an unbreakable wall of libido and girls." He listened as Van spoke, chuckling a bit at the end. "Nah, he jus'. . Tried to out me to the whole school. And. . n-not about me being gay, or bi, or whatever." He mumbled again, watching Van's eyes widen. "He did that? Caesar, the fuckin' salad dressing?" Van said, he watched him put down his paintbrush and pallet. "Wait, you said he was gonna out you, but not for being 'gay, or bi, or whatever'? Then what?" He grimaced. Welp. He undid the first button of his dress shirt, before pulling both his sweater collar and shirt collar to the side, revealing his binder strap. "Uh, for. . bein' er, trans." He said, before quickly pulling the collars back and fixing them, making sure they weren't visible.

He looked up at Van again. Who looked shocked, and a bit pale. "Uhh, Van, you alright?" He asked, before watching him go red in the face. "You're kidding me." He heard Van say, he got a little worried. "All this time. All this fucking time. I thought I was the Only one. And now here You are?!" What. "What the fuck!" Van said, he watched him throw his hands in the air, before taking his coat off and pulling his shirt collar to the side like he did, revealing a tan colored strap on his shoulder. What. "Wait, you're-" He started, looking hopeful. "Yes! What the fuck!" He heard, what the fuck, indeed. "I thought uh, I-I was the only one."

"Well, you aren't." He listened to Van as he spoke, barely able to contain himself as Van fixed his collar, before he pulled him into a hug. Nearly squeezing him to death as he realized he wasn't the only one. "Hey, gorilla, I-I need to breathe." He heard, and then he let Van go. He was still smiling, and he swore Van was smiling a bit too. "Trust me, it's uhm, a comfort to know I have someone who knows. . Me, I guess." He heard Van say, grabbing his paintbrush again. He smiled, then heard the sounds of a motorcycle. He stood up, gathering his things, but didn't leave yet. "Hey uh, Van?" He said, hearing a hum in response. "You can uh, come over, whenever you want. If you uh, need too. It's. . cool, to know you're like er, me." He said, mumbling a bit, but taking comfort in the way Van smiled. "Thank you, Kennedy." He smiled. "Maybe uh, we'll see each other in art?" He watched Van nod. He started walking back, giving Van a wave as he ran to the lot. 

Ponce pulled up a moment later, he smiled, walking over and practically into his arms, kissing him as soon as he got the helmet off and on the bike, his gloved hands on his face again just like before. 

* * *

What neither noticed was Van Gogh still watching, watching them embrace and kiss before they both hopped back on the bike and drove off. He took a mental picture of it, the embrace, before looking back at his painting. Knowing exactly what it should be now. 

FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO NEW CHAPTER. SWEET


	4. 'Friends'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JFK has another conversation with his Clonefather in a dream. JFK and Joan have a talk after a thunderstorm. Caesar is a fucking bitch. 
> 
> VERY BAD TRANSPHOBIC ACTIONS, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER OR SKIP THROUGH IT IF YOU WANT TO AVOID IT.
> 
> \----  
> FULLY IN JFK'S POV, SINCE I FINALLY REALIZED HOW TO DO IT PROPERLY I'M AN IDIOT.

_JFK's POV:_

I rubbed my eyes as the sun shined right into them. I hated my bed being close enough to the window for sun to blind me. I groaned as I sat up, my hair was getting long, it covered my eyes now whenever I woke up. Great. I slipped off my bed and went to close the curtain. It was too bright and I would rather change in darkness, anyway. I yawned as I made my way over to my desk chair, I threw my clothes onto it if I knew I only wore them once, or kept them clean enough. I grabbed my white button-up, red sweater and my chinos. I found my binder underneath the rest and threw my outfit for the day on my bed. I quickly pulled off my sleep-shirt and slipped my binder on, adjusting it and then grabbing my button-up. I buttoned it up as I slipped out of my shorts and put on the chinos. 

I had a full-length mirror in the corner of my room that I would look in sometimes, usually just for my hair or something. But I looked in it today, just out of curiosity, really. I saw myself stare back at me. I had a half-buttoned shirt, unkept hair, and dark bags under my eyes from not sleeping right. I looked awful. I cringed at myself and decided to go with my old converse for today. I grabbed them from under my bed and looked at them. The red had faded from them and they looked older then they were. I slipped them on and tied the laces around my ankle too, since they were long. I sighed and slipped my sweater on, popping out the collar of my button-up and grabbing my jacket as well. 

I made sure all the books were in my backpack before I walked out of my room. I could hear my dads talking downstairs. I plopped my bag down near the stairs before I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. I looked at myself in that mirror and cringed again. I didn't want to look at myself, but I had to fix my hair before school. I grabbed the little container of hair gel I kept in the cabinet and lathered my hands in it before running it through my hair, making it my usual look instead of dead looking. There was still some in it from yesterday that I didn't wash out, it helped a bit. I made sure my hair was decent enough before rinsing off my hands and drying them, making sure all the hair gel was off of them before walking out. 

I grabbed my bag from by the stairs again before walking down. I looked at the clock on the wall that read '6:27 AM', class started at 6:30. I was gonna be late. I groaned, slipping on my jacket and backpack before looking at my dads. "I'm gonna get to school, I'm er, gonna be late!" I said, already going out the door as one of my dads yelled for me to be careful. 

It was probably gonna rain, judging by the clouds in the sky. I ran to school, trying to be as careful as I could, slipping through small crowds of people as I heard the bell ring. Fuck. I ran into the school building and swore as I got to the classroom. The door was locked. A note posted by Principal Scudworth on the glass of the door. 'If you can read this, it means you're either late for class or walking the halls during lunch. If it's the first one, DETENTION.' I groaned, putting my hands to my face as I did. I had enough on my record, another detention wasn't needed. 

I held onto my backpack as I peeked into the window that I could look in, seeing Ponce, Joan, Cleo, Abe, Gandhi and Vincent all in the classroom. Ponce noticed me outside the room and I made sad eyes at him. He looked sad as well, before the teacher walked over to the door, glared at me, and snapped the blinds shut. I sighed, my hand still on the window for a moment before I walked away from the door. I wondered the halls for a minute or two before I walked out into the school yard, going to my small safe space that I made for myself. Vincent showed me the area, so I should thank him for it. 

I kneeled down next to a bush before slipping into the small slit I made in it and getting into the bush itself. The wall here wasn't finished, and it allowed perfect entry to the unused shed in the back. No one knew about this place. Not even Ponce. Only Vince and I knew about it. He decorated it with fairy lights and made it look more homely instead of abandoned. I made small strings of Polaroids I'd taken of people and places. He had a small painting section he'd made for himself, and we even put up little pride flags on the walls. It was a small safe space I knew I had. I was safe at home, and around Ponce, I knew that. But it was. . Nice. Having someone like me to talk too. 

I didn't wanna leave the shed when I heard the bell ring again, signaling that class was over. I sat down on the chair we brought in and sat there for awhile. It was quiet. Peaceful. But I knew I couldn't stay in there forever. I slipped out of the shed and back into the bush, and froze when I saw who was close. 

Caesar. Fuck. 

I stayed as still as I could, the bush still thick enough to hide me. I held a hand over my mouth to stop any sounds from escaping as I watched him talk with his friends. I had to get to the next class, but I didn't wanna go out with him there. He used to be my friend too, before. . That. I shut my eyes as I managed to squeeze through a different part of the bush and make it seem like I was walking that way and turned around. He didn't see me, thank go- 

"Kennedy!" Fuck. I continued walking, ignoring Caesar as he called after me, the mocking tone of his voice audible. "Hey!" I heard, before he seemingly grabbed my arm and spun me around. I jerked it away from him as I stepped back. "Don't fucking touch me." I could hear the snarl of my own voice. For once not an 'Er' or 'Uh' in it. "What? Can't be more lady-like?" I cringed, watching a couple of his friends laugh while others looked uncomfortable. "The fuck do you want." I looked at him, holding the snarled tone and holding my bag. "Why haven't you been in the locker room, hm? Or have you been in the girls'?" I scoffed, turning and walking away, hearing him shout my name again as I walked. I wasn't in the mood. 

Then I felt something ram into the back of my head as a gunshot rang. 

I fell onto the ground, a flash image of my Clonefather's death appearing behind my eyes as I let out a scream. Holding the back of my head and looking at my hand as I pulled it back. Blood. Blood, oh fuck- I was hyperventilating, my bag getting dropped somewhere as my ears rang. I focused my eyes on whatever I could and realized. 

Caesar was laughing. He was laughing at me. His friends were too. I saw Caesar holding a rock and his friend was holding a gun. Which his friend shot into the air a couple more times, making me jump and hold my breath. No bullets went off. They were blanks. I looked at him, in disbelief and horror. "Y-You. ." "You-You-You- Shut up, Kennedy. Even Abe isn't this much of a sissy." I shut my mouth, still feeling blood seep from in between my fingers. I saw Joan running from the school to the school yard, I had a trembling lip as I scrambled to pick up my bag and get out of there. Blood getting flung from my hand as I tried to quickly get up, another rock getting pelted at me and hitting me in the forehead, splitting it open and sending blood down the side of my head. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Pushing past Joan, Vincent, even Ponce. "Jackie-boy!" I just ran. Gunshots being fired still as Caesar's friends laughed. 

I was in a fucking nightmare. 

I stumbled at some point, nearly at The Grassy Knoll, but I just fell near one of the tables. Heaving for breath and wanting to cry. I pulled myself up from the ground and slowly made my way inside. Moving to the back of the restaurant and taking a booth there. I curled closer to the wall and tried to hide myself. 

I fucking hated school. 

* * *

It was windy. I was on the beach again. Did I fall asleep? I saw my Clonefather sitting close to the tide and looking at the sunset as it reflected against the sea. I walked over to him, sitting down next to him and didn't wanna look him in the eye. Not like this. I could feel my hair sticky with blood and my face was probably bloody still too. Did that transfer over into the dream? 

"What did they do." I heard. He sounded upset. Almost angry. I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my thumbs. I didn't wanna say anything. "Son, what did they do." I could feel my eyes water at the small 'Son.' I swallowed around the lump in my throat. ". . Er, C-Caesar called me names and uh, threw rocks at me while a friend of his sh-shot a gun full o' blanks. ." I didn't wanna continue. "T-To make it like, a phony version of your uh. . ya know." I mumbled, looking up at the real JFK as he turned and faced me. He looked disgusted. 

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." I looked at him fully, he wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me against his side. I could feel my lip quiver and a few tears roll down my cheeks. "Why does everyone like uh, makin' fun o' me?" I asked, looking up at him in hopes of answers. I probably looked like a small child. He turned and faced the sunset again. "I don't know. If I could come and help more, believe me, I would." Everyone wants to help. But no one knows How to help. I looked down at the ground, the sand seeming more interesting now. I felt him squeeze me against his side again, the gesture making tears fill my eyes. He rubbed my arm and I just let the tears run down my face at this point. 

"You're a strong young man. You're more strong then I ever was, and you continue to impress me." I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to wipe the tears from my face, but they just kept coming. "You have some of the most amazing friends, and you have amazing fathers." I sniffled, coughing out a small sob and holding myself tighter. "I-I'm always gonn' be in your uh, s-shadow though. Y-You inspired people, an er, entire generation, even more then that. You got us to the Moon. You er, are always gonna stand o-ove' me." I looked at him finally. He looked almost sad. "I-I'm never gonna live up to you." I said, feeling the breeze of the tide go past. My hair was matted in blood and it made me want to puke. I felt. . too much like him. 

I wiped my face and stood up, sand sticking to my bloodied hand a bit. "Jack." I heard him call out my name as I started to walk away, I've never really tried too before. "Jack!" I walked across the beach as I heard him trying to follow me. "John." I stopped at that. Turning around and looking at him, he looked upset still. "You've already surpassed me. I'm the original, yes. But you're growing up in a different time. You have so many new experiences in life that I never had when I was your age." He said, stepping closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You may see yourself as an inferior copy of me but I don't see you as that. You're my son, even if you're a clone of me." I heard, he smiled at me. Resting both his hands on my shoulders. I wiped my eyes again. "I-I had to learn about you. You er, d-did so much. I'm not w-worthy of the uh, K-Kennedy title." I said, my voice was small and pitiful. I hated being emotional. "Stop with that, you're just as much a Kennedy as the rest of us. You're gonna do big things, believe me." 

I barely had time to say another word when he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me and just holding me. I wrapped my arms around him slowly before grabbing the back of his suit jacket. I could feel my breath get jagged and I just let myself sob into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "You're gonna be okay, son. Your friends and fathers'll help you through everything and Ponce'll make sure you always know how much people love you for just bein' you." 

I squeezed him tighter and let myself be rocked. I didn't wanna wake up anymore. 

* * *

A loud thunderclap startled me. I had to steady myself or I would've fallen out of the booth and I didn't wanna embarrass myself in public, again. I rubbed my eyes, they were sore and my face was wet. Was I crying? Fuck. I wiped my face down and looked at the clock in the restaurant. 7:54 PM. Fuck. I should've been home hours ago. I winced as I touched the back of my head. It hurt. I completely missed all the other classes for the day and now I'm gonna be home late. Today was just my lucky day, wasn't it? 

I stood up and held my bag. Slipping it onto my back and starting to walk out of the restaurant, wishing my jacket had a hood on it as I watched the rain pour down. The busses were shit at night and all school transportation ended hours ago. I sighed as I walked out into the rain, jumping as I felt the cold water hit me like an icy shower. It was late February, should it be this cold? I started to walk back home, the rain drenching my hair almost instantly as I kicked a lone soaked pebble as I walked. It was darker then it should be from the rain and the street lights had kicked on at some point. The blood on my face and hair probably getting washed out. 

I felt my jacket get soaked through and I knew if I didn't hurry my binder would get soaked too, and I didn't want that. I started to run, holding onto my backpack and trying my best to not slip and fall on the wet pavement. I jumped as thunder sounded again with lightning, the rain getting harder. I groaned, feeling the wind pick up as well, I needed to find a place to go. I was never gonna get home in this. I could barely see from the downpour, fog having rolled in and it being dark, it wasn't easy to see at all. I turned onto the street and jogged across it, getting to one house I was able to pinpoint easily. 

I rung the doorbell multiple times and crossed my arms against my chest, hating how wet my jacket was. My sweater was probably wet too. I watched water pour from my hair and I shivered. It was fucking cold. I reached out and rung the doorbell again rapid fire. Hearing someone groan from inside, I knew who it was. "Jesus, I'm coming! Knock it off alread-" I shivered and gave a tired smile. "H-H-Hey, Jo-Joansy." I got out, my teeth were chattering and I could feel my whole body shaking. "Kennedy where the hell have you been? Everyone's been worried sick! And get the hell in here, you're gonna drop dead out there!" I smiled as she scolded me and then dragged me inside. It was like a reversed version of the school President campaign she helped me with. Only I was the one that was out in the rain. 

She plopped me onto the radiator, letting me get warm there as she went somewhere else. I sighed at the warmth the radiator gave me. It was Heaven. She walked back in with towels and a blanket, it looked like a weighted one. "You're gonna give yourself hypothermia. Change out of those wet clothes." I looked at her. Usually I was the one telling people to get out of their clothes. And she. . didn't have any type of clothing with her. "U-Uh, I-I've never s-slept with you. I d-d-don't have clothes er, here." She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the arm of the couch. "I know that, Kennedy. I'm telling you to get out of the wet clothes, dry off, and then wrap the blanket around you while I stick those in the dryer." I swallowed. I didn't wanna be fucking naked. "Joan-" "I'm praying that your binder, button-up and boxers are dry here. And they won't be if you keep sitting there." It finally clicked in my brain. I nodded and stood up, instantly wanting the warm radiator back. 

I unbuttoned my jacket and dropped it to the floor, slipping my sweater off and praying my button-up was dry. It was mildly damp. Thank god. I plopped my sweater onto my jacket and then untied my shoes, the fabric of them was soaked and my socks were soaked too. I saw Joan look away for my sake as I took off the wet chinos and threw them onto the pile with my socks. My boxers were a bit wet from having sat for awhile in wet pants but it wasn't too bad. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair as best I could and winced when I scrubbed the rock wound. "JFK?" I guess Joan heard me wince. "You okay?" I pulled the towel off my head and looked at it. A splotch of blood. Fuck. "U-Uh, Yep! T-Totally fine." I said, I didn't wanna bloody Joan's towels! Fuck! I grimaced as I felt what could have been blood or water run down my neck. "I know you're lying, Kennedy. What happe- Woah-" Fuck. "Shit! Was this what happened at school?" I heard, then she was up next to me and moving my hair to get a look at the wound. I didn't say anything. "Fuck, I don't have anything to clean this with. I'm gonna call Ponce." I looked at her, almost wishing for her not too, but she was already speeding out of the room and I was left there in my button-up, boxers and holding a bloody towel. 

I finished drying my hair and bloodying the towel further, opening the wound on my forehead again too. I groaned and decided to just tie the towel around my head and hope for the best. Joan walked back in at that moment and just saw me with an idiotic towel bandage. "You're very medically trained, Kennedy." I heard, and then she walked over and just sat me on the floor with the blanket as she worked with the towel. Wrapping it better then I did and making sure it wouldn't fall. I fiddled with my bracelets and let her wrap the blanket around my shoulders for me. "Ponce should be here soon. He had Gandhi and Cleo over for a bit when I called." Great, now they have to see me in this state too. I groaned. 

"Don't take that tone. It'll only be five minutes or something." She said, her tone sharp before it seemed to shift. "Where were you all day? You ducked after. . you know." I looked down at the blanket and shifted closer to the radiator. "I er, just ran, really. I-I was scared, he brought a gun, albeit full o' blanks, and faked shooting me. Could you uh, imagine that?" I could hear the shake in my voice. "I got to The Grassy Knoll and kinda, uh, fell asleep in a booth. I-I dreamt of the er, real JFK again. Seems he's just, stuck around, I guess." I smiled, holding the blanket around me as I mentioned the real JFK. He was almost like a third father figure. I finally looked at her again and she seemed disgusted. "Caesar pretended to assassinate you?" I hated that word. I looked at the blanket again as I nodded. Then the doorbell rang frantically. She stood up and went to open it. I just stared at the blanket.

"Jack!" I looked up at that, seeing Ponce running over to me with a first-aid kit. "Ponce!" I could hear the shake in my voice still. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I saw Gandhi and Cleo walk over too, Ponce let me go and looked at my head. "Jesus, Jack." I winced as he moved my hair out of the way, he mumbled a sorry as he looked at the wound. "Who did this?" I heard, I went to speak and then Joan walked over. "Fucking Caesar." I felt Ponce freeze as he held the back of my head. "What." Oh no. "Back at school? When that gunshot went off and the school closed? Yeah, Caesar and his friends fucked with JFK. Caesar threw a rock at him while his friend fired a gun of blanks, faking an attempt on him. Like the real deal." I could feel Ponce shaking, and I didn't like the way Joan phrased any of that. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." "It's a felony, man-" "Assault is a felony too, Gandhi!" "Not if he dies-" I groaned, listening to them bicker on killing Caesar and part of me was uneased by how easy they talked about it. "Stop. It'll only make him try to actually er, kill me." I mumbled, scooting closer to Ponce. 

"I don't want him to get away with hurting you, Jack." I nudged Ponce with my head and that seemed to snap him back into making sure I didn't die of a blood disease. Gandhi walked over and sat down in front of me. "Why are your clothes on the floor, man." I made a face and remembered what happened right as Cleo looked and Ponce looked too. "Yeah uh, why are your clothes there." I looked at Ponce and saw the look on his face. "No! It's not what you're thinking!" I squeaked, unwrapping the blanket to let them see I was still clothed, mostly. "I-I got here when it was pourin', and er, Joan didn't want me dyin' of frost bite." "Speaking of-" I heard, before Joan walked over and scooped up the wet clothes. "I gotta put these in the dryer." I watched her walk away and I was left with Gandhi, Cleo and Ponce. 

". . Can I shove Caesar into the toilet though?" I looked at Gandhi, snickering. "I'd like to see you try, Gandhi." I felt Ponce clean out the wounds and then take a proper bandage and wrap it around my head. He made sure the wrapping was tight before finishing and making sure it stayed put. "Your clothes are in the dryer now. They should be done in an hour or two." I heard, Joan walking back in. "And don't worry, I called your dads and told them we were having a 'game night', and that you fell asleep here." I smiled, cuddling up next to Ponce again as he wrapped an arm around me. "Can we er, . . actually have a game night?" I asked, looking at them all and watched them shrug. "Sure, I got some board games and a few Nintendo games too." I heard Joan say, I smiled wider. Looking at Ponce who nodded. "I'm up for it." Cleo smiled too. "I can call Abe over, and see if Vincent wants to come."

I watched Ponce smile at my excitement, even if I was a bit tired, I wanted to play a couple games. And then maybe nap with Ponce for awhile. Gandhi hopped onto the table and made happy noises while Cleo walked out to the kitchen to call Abe. Joan went for the board games and I was left sitting next to Ponce. 

"I love you, Jack." I looked up at him, seeing him smile down at me and then kiss the top of my head, being careful with the bandages. I smiled and looked away as I blinked away tears. "I er, love you too, Ponce-o." 

\--

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is garbage but I can't think of anything else
> 
> Updating two fics for fandoms I'm both heavily invested in is hell   
> . Yes I was listening to 'Raisin Us Higher' while writing the last half of this.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. This was. A lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, whatever clusterfuck it might be. If you liked it, consider a kudos? Or maybe a bookmark and comment? 
> 
> Second chapter may be done tomorrow, maybe. It's almost 4 AM and I haven't slept yet, so it might be a bit ramble-y, so I might revise in the morning.


End file.
